happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Spec
:"A life without color is a truthfully depressing life" :― Spec Spanish page: https://happytreefriendsfanon.fandom.com/es/wiki/Spec Spec is quite simply a character created by Sugar&Spicearenotspecial and later adopted by XMC-Grim-Reaperx. He's a colorblind manticore with an absurd fear for the colors he can't recognize. Appearance Spec normally wears a light-blue hoodie with white sleeves; the hoodie's pockets and hood are colored different shades of blue. He also wears blue-greyish pants. He normally carries red spray paint alongside him. Spec himself is a manticore of greyish light-blue fur, light-blue, disheveled hair with a darker blue stripe across it. He has a couple of demon-like wings and a long tail with a dangerous stinger. Unlike other tree friends, his pupils are colored different shades of blue. Character Bio Spec is a character with...quite a distasteful interaction with colors. Colorblind since his youth, he constantly struggles to recognize several colors (The colors themselves aren't set on stone; however, they're altered in a way that causes conflict to him in the episodes he may star or feature in) with the exception of red. He's a common victim of bullying due to his disability, even if said bullying isn't intentional. As time passed, he developed an intense phobia of the colors he's unable to recognize; said phobia will induce high levels of stress and a compulsive urge to paint the unrecognized color with red, regardless of the situation, which can lead to trouble regarding vandalism. Since red is one of the few colors that he can always recognize, he tends to paint with said color...however, it's hard for him to recognize between blood and red paint, which can lead to some...awkward situations; his love for the color red is so intense that, even if he witnesses the extremely graphic death of a tree friend besides him, the mesmerizing, warm strokes of red that flow from the corpse are enough to send him into a careless trance, making him unaware of his surroundings...or the murderer in front of him... Not only does he like painting red, he also has an obsession with red characters, as he normally follows them around or attempts to befriend them. However, one must wonder. Does he truly see red? Or does he DEEM it as red without knowing the true, mesmerizing color? Backstory Born in the midst of autumn, Cristopher Spectrum Haedi was born unfortunately colorblind. At his young age, he struggled to move forward, a trait that his school classmates would take advantage of; however, given how painfully easy it was to manipulate him, things got out of hand fast. What was first pranking soon became a tragedy that would change his life forever... During his seventh birthday, his classmates were invited over to Spec's party to commemorate his struggles against being colorblind, yet still being able to move forward. For what its worth, the party was a blast. The games, the crudely-made piñata and...the cake; some of Spec's shadier classmates took the task of delivering the cake to him to "celebrate", but it was just the set up of a disheartened prank. Unknown to Spec, the young manticore cheered as his eyes gazed upon the cake, despite the icing being colorless to him. He took a big bite out of it...it had quite a peculiar taste, unknown to him. Curious, he plunged another bite against the soft cake, trying to figure out what the odd, metallic flavor was. It wasn't until some cruel snickers that he realized something was wrong. Spec had been eating a blood-coated cake without knowing. More cruel laughter would soon envelop the area as one of the classmates took it upon themselves to tell Spec, in excruciating detail, the prank. He told him about how they coated the sweet, chocolate cake with the blood of a deceased, farm animal. Spec, not foreign to what blood is, had a huge shock. He took his hands towards his neck as he wheezed for air, nauseous, sick, wanting to scream...choking on the cake. It all faded to black for him... ..., but the young manticore managed to recover. Despite his disability, the treatment he was given managed would flourish, providing substantial relief to his mind and momentarily suppressing the crippling fear that once dominated his mind. During his time at therapy, he was gifted a notebook of...quite a peculiar color, a color he could see. It was a marvelous color, one which made him happy...but he didn't know the name of such a blessed color. As he admired the color, he saw the brand of the notebook: Red Lotus. From said brand, he assumed his favorite color...was red... Relations The following lists how Spec interacts with other characters. Friends Red characters : Even if said characters despise him, their fur color is enough for him to want to be alongside them. He tries his hardest to make friends with them, since he needs some color in his life, after all; dead or alive, they will suffice for him. Enemies Several characters : His crippling fear of colors he can't see also applies to characters; unlike red characters, he avoids them like the plague or, if he's left no other option, he will attempt to paint them red...even if they have to get hurt for the red to flow. Quotes :"I seriously hate it when people stick two colored pencils in front of me and ask me "Hey! What color is this?". I deeply, genuinely hate it." :― Spec talking about his everyday life at school. Killcount TBA Morgue Spec has a survival rate of 6%. His deaths involve his eyes or being bisected. TBA Gallery Spec.png|Original design provided by Sugar&Spice Specc.png Trivia He was originally going to be named Gust prior to his concept being thought out. He never puts the hood on, instead letting it rest on his shoulders. The stinger on his tail contains a powerful neurotoxin which induces paralysis; however, he rarely uses it to defend himself, instead, he ends up poking others by accident. Despite lacking a reaction to a violent murder due to the red blood hypnotizing him, he can react with shock or fear if he witnesses either a bloodless murder or the maiming of a cold-blooded/colored blood tree friend. Category:XMC-Grim-Reaperx's Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Male Characters Category:Light Blue Characters Category:Manticores Category:Free to Use Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters with hair Category:Colorblind Characters Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Adopted